The present invention relates to air compressors and, more particularly, to an air compressor noise dampener.
An air compressor is a device that converts power (using an electric motor, diesel or gasoline engine, etc.) into potential energy stored in pressurized air. By one of several methods, an air compressor forces more and more air into a storage tank, increasing the pressure. When tank pressure reaches its upper limit the air compressor shuts off. The compressed air, then, is held in the tank until called into use. The intake of the air compressor is unpleasantly loud, especially when used indoors.
As can be seen, there is a need for a silencer that dampens the noise caused by an intake of an air compressor.